Facts sobre la tercera generación
by natweasley6
Summary: 10 datos sobre tus personajes más misteriosos


James Sirius Potter (2005)

James, Dominique y Louis nacieron el mismo año y, curiosamente, el mismo día. Toda la familia solía bromear con que James era trillizo de Dom y Louis y es que esos tres fueron inseparables desde su nacimiento. A su amistad pronto se uniría Alice Longbottom.

Al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, James nunca fue un mujeriego su corazón pertenece a Alice desde la temprana edad de tres años. Todo empezó cuando Louis y James fueron a molestar a Alice y esta enfada acabo haciendo que los dos acabaran cubiertos de barro y con varios caracoles bajo la camiseta y, ya se sabe lo que se dice, si una chica consigue meterte un caracol en tus camiseta también se meterá en tu corazón. Pese a esto, James nunca intento nada con ella hasta que a los 13 años abos se dieron su primer beso, tras esto, James no paro de intentar que ella aceptará salir con él. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que tuvieron 16 años que esto sucedió. Antes de que Alice dijera al fin que si, James salió con dos chicas con las que no duró mucho ya que él no podía olvidarse de su pelinegra.

James y Louis siempre estuvieron muy unidos, tanto que a McGonagall solía compararles con los gemelos Weasley y motivos no le faltaban ambos pelirrojos, bromistas e inseparables. Más de una vez la vieja directora vio como el joven Potter acompañaba al mellizo Weasley a alguna de sus citas y como este último acaba prestando más atención a su primo que a la chica en sí. James también estaba muy unido a su prima Dominique y es que la actitud rebelde de la chica se complementaba totalmente con el carácter desenfadado de su primo. No podemos olvidarnos tampoco de nuestra querida Alice que completaba el cuarteto más conocido de Hogwarts. Durante los 7 años que estuvieron en el colegio McGonagall no recuerda haber visto a esos 4 separados. Cosa que, aunque lo negará porque solo traía visitas a su despacho, alegraba de sobremanera a la directora ya que pocas amistades eran tan fuertes como la de ellos.

Todos solían decir que era muy parecido en carácter a Ron y, razones no les faltaban ya que James siempre fue más Weasley que Potter. Su lealtad incondicional hacia Louis solía recordar a las veces que Ron apoyaba a Harry pese a que todos estuviesen en su contra así como también lo hace con Dominique. Además, no podemos olvidar lo más importante, heredó los celos Weasley y, lo que es peor, Louis también. Así que CHICOS DE HOGWARTS SI ESTÁIS PENSANDO INVOLUCRAROS CON ALGUNA WEASLEY PENSAROSLO DOS VECES ANTES DE HABLARLAS Y SI ESA WEASLEY ES ROSE, DOMINIQUE O LILY HUID, ESTAIS MUERTOS.

Su relación con sus hermanos era muy diferente. Por un lado, estaba Lily, su pequeña princesa, y es que si algo caracterizaba a James era el amor que tenía a su hermana. Desde su nacimiento juró que la protegería de todo y de todos y tampoco dejaría que ninguno chico se acercara a ella porque ninguno es lo suficiente bueno (tal vez cierto rubio lo sea pero no lo reconocerá en voz alta nunca). Siempre estuvo ahí para ella ya fuese para jugar con las muñecas o para patear a alguien que la hizo llorar. Por mucho que sea su hermana pequeña a veces a conseguido realmente asustarle y es que el carácter de la muchacha es puro fuego. Por otro lado esta Albus, ambos son muy diferentes y esto provoca que la mayoría de las veces estén discutiendo, sin embargo, con el paso de los años han aprendido realmente a tolerarse y, realmente, se llevan bien. James siempre está molestando a su hermano pero es que es muy divertido ver como se enfada e intenta disimularlo hasta que explota. Pero, eh, el único que puede molestar a sus hermanos es él y más vale que nadie más lo intente o será hombre muerto.

Siempre ha admirado mucho a Ted ya que para él es como su hermano mayor. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, los dos siempre han mantenido una estrecha unión, por eso, cuando James finalmente descubrió que Victoire y Teddy estaban juntos no pudo ser más feliz, como dijo Lily, al final sería parte oficial de la familia aunque todos le consideraban parte ya. Fue Teddy quien le enseño a volar y quien estuvo ahí para animarle a seguir intentándolo pese a que al principio se le diese realmente mal, cosa que con 4 años es normal literalmente la escoba era más grande que él. Teddy también fue la primera palabra de James.

Estaba muy orgulloso de llevar el nombre de dos personas tan importante para su padre, sin embargo, James decidió desde el primer día que él viviría su propia vida y no viviría para ser el recuerdo andante de James I y Sirius. Sin embargo, casualidades de la vida, resultó que realmente se parecía bastante a ellos. Siempre bromista como James y siempre alegre como Sirius pero nunca llegó a sobrepasar la línea entre la diversión y la crueldad como sus tocayos hicieron con Severus Snape.

Nunca tuvo nada en contra de los Slytherin de hecho se llevaba bien con varios de esa casa pero eso no quiero decir que no bromease sobre el temor de Albus a caer ahí. Nunca fue una persona prejuiciosa pero si es cierto que estaba muy orgulloso de ser un león pero también lo hubiese estado de ser una serpiente, él estaría orgulloso de él mismo siempre. ¿Hemos mencionado que era un poco creído?

Durante sus años de Hogwarts fue cazador y, uno realmente bueno, frecuentemente era comparado con su madre. James poseía un talento natural para el Quidditch y, por eso, durante sus años escolares el trío formado por los cazadores Dom, Louis y James fue el más temido de Hogwarts, era conocido como el triplete Weasley. A la salida de Hogwarts recibió ofertas de varios equipos y finalmente fue contratado por los Chuddley Cannons.

Nadie pareció sorprendido cuando tan solo un año más tarde de abandonar Hogwarts Alice y él decidieron pasar por el altar. Un año más tarde, ambos serían padres de un precioso niño que acabaría siendo Slytherin. Dos años más tarde nació la niña de sus ojos una preciosa pelirroja que iría a Gryffindor.

_**Es un pequeño vistazo de cómo me imagino yo a James Sirius. Realmente creo que es una persona muy positiva y que sorprenderá al mundo mágico. El siguiente será Louis o Dominique. Van ordedados por edades pero no de mayor, quiero decir que si empiezo hablando por James los primeros serán los nacidos en 2005 pero esto no quiere decir que de los siguientes que hable sean de los de 2006. Informen si tienen alguna petición. Besos.**_


End file.
